


One Cold Night

by CryptidAna



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidAna/pseuds/CryptidAna
Summary: Short Little Fluff Piece
Relationships: Kozakura Mary/Seto Kousuke
Kudos: 1





	One Cold Night

One harsh, cold night, Marry was struggling to get to sleep. She was freezing, almost visibly shaking. Seto just so happened to walk past, on his way back from grabbing a glass of milk. He overheard a rather miserable squeak, peeked his head into the room and his heart sank. “Marry, you need to sleep with your quilt over you. If you don’t, you’ll get ill.” He spoke in a soft tone, trying to make sure he didn’t upset his dear friend. 

She scrunched her face up. “I don’t want to. It doesn’t feel comfy. It itches.” Marry seemed to be extremely irritated at the very thought of using a quilt. 

Seto let out a heavy sigh. “Well you can’t stay like this, you’re shaking.” Seto paused for a second then an idea sprang to mind. “You could always sleep in my bed and I sleep in yours for tonight, how does that sound?” Marry nodded and went down the hall towards Seto’s room. Seto, meanwhile, drank his milk, got into Marry’s bed, pulled the cover over and tried to sleep. He could not. Marry was right, the quilt was too irritable.

After a few minutes, Seto decided he’d return to his own room. He slowly walked back to his room, treading very carefully to ensure no-one awoke. Not that anyone was asleep. Shintaro was playing games, talking to Ayano and being harassed by Ene. Kido, Kano and Momo were in the kitchen eating. Hibiya and Hiyori were playing Wii Bowling. As for Konoha, well Konoha didn’t know how to sleep, so he was just standing in the corner of his room. When Seto got into his room, he saw Marry was still awake, but this time she was covered in the quilt. “Seto I’m still cold. What should I do?” 

Seto stood there for a while before saying “I know, I could sleep next to you and keep you warm with a hug!” He tried to hide his excitement but failed miserably. Marry nodded and Seto got into the bed. He put his arms around her waist and they both drifted to sleep very fast. 

In the morning Seto awoke to a smiling Marry. “That was nice Seto. Can we do this every night?” Seto’s eyes widened and he nodded enthusiastically. “Thank you Seto.” A blushing Marry kissed his cheek. 

“No problem!” He replied cheerfully.


End file.
